harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Emmeline Vance
- "Even the weather was dismal; all this chilly mist in the middle of July...." ... “What a week, what a week . . .” “Had a bad one too, have you?” asked the Prime Minister stiffly, hoping to convey by this that he had quite enough on his plate already without any extra helpings from Fudge. “Yes, of course,” said Fudge, rubbing his eyes wearily and looking morosely at the Prime Minister. “I’ve been having the same week you have, Prime Minister. The Brockdale Bridge ... the Bones and Vance murders ... not to mention the ruckus in the West Country ...” |blood= |alias= |title= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |hidef=hidef |family= |hidem=hidem |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house= |loyalty=*Vance family *Order of the Phoenix **Advance Guard }} Emmeline Vance (d. Second week of July 1996) was a member of the first and second Order of the Phoenix. She most likely fought in several battles of both wars, and was also a member of the Advance Guard. Emmeline was murdered by Death Eaters in mid-1996. She was considered a talented witch and her loss was a heavy blow to the Order. Biography Emmeline served as a member of the first Order of the Phoenix and fought in the First Wizarding War. Unlike many others Vance ultimately survived the war and lived well past the first fall of Lord Voldemort. that acted as protectors of Harry Potter]] When Lord Voldemort returned to power in 1995, Vance became a member of the reconstituted Order of the Phoenix. One of Vance's more important duties was to serve as a member of the Advance Guard that acted as protectors of Harry Potter after they extracted him from number four, Privet Drive and took him to the safety of the Order's headquarters. Emmeline's service to the Order ended, however, when she was attacked and murdered by Death Eaters near to the residence of the Muggle Prime Minister in the second week of July, 1996. Her loss was considered a heavy blow for the Order and her murder was publicised in Muggle newspapers. Severus Snape claimed to have given information to Voldemort that led to Vance's death, but considering he was a double agent, it is unknown whether this is true. Relationships Order of the Phoenix |left]] Emmeline Vance had a good relationship with most members of the Order of the Phoenix. She was also a member of the Advance Guard, a group of members of the Order that escorted Harry Potter to 12 Grimmauld Place. Many of the Order's members were saddened by her death. Harry Potter also mentioned her in a discussion with Dumbledore about life and death. Behind the scenes *In , Emmeline Vance was portrayed by Brigitte Millar. Etymology The name "Emmeline" comes from an Old French form of the Germanic name Amelina, originally a diminutive of Germanic names beginning with the element amal meaning "work". It was introduced to England by the Normans. Appearances * * * * * Notes and references es:Emmeline Vance fr:Emmeline Vance ru:Эммелина Вэнс pl:Emmelina Vance Vance, Emmeline Category:Advance Guard Vance, Emmeline Vance, Emmeline Vance, Emmeline Vance, Emmeline Vance, Emmeline Category:Second Wizarding War casualties Vance, Emmeline